footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018–19 Serie C
The 2018–19 Serie C was the fifth season of the unified Serie C division, the third tier of the Italian football league system. Teams The league originally featured 60 teams. However, it saw the bankruptcy and subsequent withdrawal of Andria, Mestre, Reggiana and Vicenza. To fill the vacancies in Serie B, Novara, Catania and Siena became the repechage candidates from Serie C, to the objection of Pro Vercelli and Ternana. However, on 10 August Lega B announced that a 19-team calendar would be commissioned for the 2018–19 and no repechage would take place. The first team of Bassano Virtus was relocated to Vicenza as L.R. Vicenza Virtus. While its owner, had also acquired some assets from the liquidators of Vicenza. On 3 August 2018, it was officially announced by the Italian Football Federation (FIGC) that Juventus Under 23 would take part in Serie C, making it the first "B Team" in Italy to do so since 1934. Also, Cavese and Imolese were admitted from Serie D to fill the vacancies created. Due to several issues regarding vacancies and trials at both Serie B and Serie C level, the Serie C league committee delayed the season kickoff day to September, also hinting at the possibility of an indefinite delay because of the unclear situation. The season eventually kicked off on Saturday 15 September, but saw all games of Novara, Pro Vercelli, Ternana, Siena and Catania delayed indefinitely due to their judicial requests to be admitted to Serie B, as well as Viterbese, after the club threatened not to participate in Serie C due to their opposition to being admitted to the Southern group. Virtus Entella's second game was also delayed after the club was accepted on appeal for being readmitted to Serie B by the Regional Administrative Court of Lazio, TAR Lazio). Relegated from Serie B *Novara *Pro Vercelli *Ternana *Virtus Entella Promoted from Serie D *Gozzano (Girone A winners) *Pro Patria (Girone B winners and 2017–18 Serie D title holders) *Virtus Verona (Girone C winners) *Rimini (Girone D winners) *Albissola (Girone E winners) *Vis Pesaro (Girone F winners) *Rieti (Girone G winners) *Potenza (Girone H winners) *Vibonese (Girone I winners) *Imolese (Girone D runner-up and playoff winner) *Cavese (Girone H runner-up and playoff winner) Repechage * Juventus U23 (newly founded B team) Stadia and locations Group A (North & Central West) 7 teams from Tuscany, 6 teams from Piedmont, 2 teams from Emilia-Romagna, 2 teams from Sardinia, 2 teams from Liguria and 1 team from Lombardy. Group B (North & Central East) 5 teams from Lombardy, 4 teams from Marche, 3 teams from Emilia-Romagna, 2 teams from Friuli-Venezia Giulia, 2 teams from Umbria, 2 teams from Veneto, 1 team from Abruzzo and 1 team from Trentino-Alto Adige. Group C (South) 4 teams from Calabria, 4 teams from Campania, 4 teams from Sicily, 3 teams from Apulia, 2 teams from Basilicata, 2 teams from Lazio. League Tables Group A (North & Central West) Group B (North & Central East) Group C (South) Top scorers External links * Official website Category:Serie C seasons 3 Italy